Chocolates and Chestnuts
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: [A White Day fic. Very late, I know.] Shikamaru returns the favor. He just didn't expect how much of an impact it would have on Temari.
**A/N: This was an idea I had way before ShikaTema week. This is a complement to my Valentine's fic 'Possession' and is also tied to 'The Perks of a Sweet Tooth'. But it can be read on its own.**

 **This is a fic for White day which was last March 14 and I am so late. Haha.**

 **For those who are curious, White day is celebrated in Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and China one month after Valentine's day. On Valentine's day, girls give chocolates to boys they like and to friends and family. There are two types of chocolates to note: honmei-choco (chocolate of love) and giri-choco (courtesy chocolate). On White day, it's the boys' turn to return the favor. Boys are actually encouraged to return the gift three times more in worth. It's called White day because traditionally, commercial stores only sold white chocolates on this day.  
**

All morning, the lazy genius wandered around restlessly. That was until he found himself inevitably in front of his family home.

"Mom, I need your help," Shikamaru said with apparent hesitance. The fact that he was still hovering outside the house was a testament to his indecision.

His mother eyed him critically before stating, "Don't tell me you waited the day before White Day to make some chocolates for Temari."

He visibly flinched, then a sheepish grin crossed his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, at least I thought of making them, right?"

"You're your father's son, alright," she muttered. Shikamaru let out a nervous chuckle.

Then Yoshino conceded with a huff. "Fine, but I will work you hard, Shikamaru. No son of mine will present any sub-par chocolates to my potential daughter-in-law."

"Troublesome," he mumbled, blood infusing into his cheeks.

"What was that?" his mother said in a dangerously low tone.

"Please guide me properly, mom," Shikamaru recited, automatically appeasing her.

"That's more like it," she answered with a nod of approval before turning around to enter the house, wordlessly expecting him to follow.

He resisted from rolling his eyes, convinced she had eyes on the back of her head and would probably call him out for it.

0000000000

"Why are you making so much, Shikamaru?" Yoshino queried with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Trust me, mom. One batch is not anywhere near enough," Shikamaru replied with conviction, remembering Temari's impressive feat wherein she cleaned out a box of chocolates in a matter of minutes.

0000000000

Surprise flickered in the Suna ambassador's teal eyes as she spotted Shikamaru's mother in front of his apartment, seemingly waiting for something or someone. She was carrying a huge paper bag.

Yoshino brightened when Temari came into sight and waved cheerfully.

The wind shinobi cautiously waved back, wondering what in the world was going on. She had nothing against Yoshino but this must be the first time she's met Shikamaru's mother on her own. And while she knew her own worth, she somehow had this feeling that she had to behave properly in front of her.

When Temari was just a few feet away, Yoshino rushed forward to embrace her. Temari stiffened but eventually hugged back.

"Temari, how are you? Did you have a nice journey?"

"Oh, I'm good, ma'am. Yes, it was fine."

"Great! Well, I won't keep you too long. I'm sure you need to rest." Yoshino took the paper bag and handed it to her, beaming. "That son of mine asked if I could give this to you because he had an emergency meeting. He didn't want you to wait to receive this since he didn't know when the meeting will end."

"Ah," Temari said, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you for delivering it."

Yoshino waved her hand dismissively. "It's no problem. Before I go, I just want to say he worked really hard on those, Temari. Even asked me for help. Yes, that lazy son of mine actually doing something like this." Yoshino winked at her before leaving.

A bit dumbfounded, Temari took a peek inside the paper bag. There seemed to be several boxes stacked on top of each other.

Opening the door to his apartment and coming into his living room, she sank down onto the couch. She took out one box and lifted the lid to see rows of truffle chocolates with various designs.

An alarmingly huge grin stole across her face.

 _My my, lazy ass has outdone himself._

0000000000

Shikamaru swung the door open, expecting that a lively Temari would throw him a sarcastic greeting followed by a smile that symbolized otherwise. He was embarrassingly eager for that smile after suffering a meeting that lasted hours on end. It was a thought he would definitely keep to himself that her smile was quite an energy and mood booster.

He wondered what she thought about his gift. What if she thought it was too traditional or boring? Would she have wanted something more extraordinary? Dread overcame his senses as he just now realized that Temari was very likely used to receiving fancy presents being the princess of Suna. He wanted to hit himself for his lack of foresight.

He didn't expect such an eerie silence however. Cautiously, his dark eyes scanned his apartment until they landed on a woman's figure curled up on the couch. He let out a soft sigh of relief.

Thinking she was asleep, he sauntered forward to look at her sleeping face when she produced a pathetic-sounding moan. Something she wouldn't normally get caught with. Suddenly concerned, Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Tem, what's wrong?"

She just let out another groan as if expecting him to understand magically.

Puzzled and becoming just a bit alarmed, he searched around as if something might give him clues to this mystery. His dark eyes landed on five large empty boxes on the floor which he knew contained the batches of chocolates that he made.

He almost laughed in relief at the discovery. Then he stared. Incredulous, he turned to the woman and said, "Troublesome woman, don't tell me you ate all of those chocolates by yourself?!"

She opened her eyes and grimaced.

"Why would you do that? Were you trying to get into a coma?" Shikamaru said exasperatedly.

Turning her head to the side, she just closed her eyes. After a while, he thought she wasn't going to say anything until a whisper reached his ears, "I wanted to."

He paused then as comprehension dawned on him, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the same time. Temari wasn't usually the sentimental type but she apparently wanted to acknowledge Shikamaru's present by devouring everything before he arrived.

Well at least he now knew she didn't hate it.

But was definitely in over herself if she thought she could consume that much without giving herself a belly ache at the very least.

She looked so unlike herself. Her abundant energy, cheekiness and even her bossiness – all missing at the moment. Leaving a pitiful creature in her stead. So vulnerable.

All in the name of showing her appreciation for what he'd done.

He chuckled helplessly, knowing he'd been defeated effortlessly by this woman once more.

"You're such a pig," he said teasingly. She just harrumphed.

Kneeling down beside her, he placed his hand on her tummy, careful not to press too much.

She whimpered, the sound tugged at his chest. And at that moment, as horribly cheesy as it sounded, he would've done anything for her.

Then she threw her arm across her face, groaning. "Just go away, I'll be fine."

He could see the effort it took to say that.

"Be quiet. You don't get to tell me what to do in my own apartment. I'll take care of you."

She peeked under her arm and gave him a grateful look. He smiled, reaching to swipe away the tendrils of hair stuck on her face. She closed her eyes again.

Then he moved away. Grabbing at his arm, she asked in a small voice, "Where you going?"

"To make tea, troublesome woman. You'll feel better in no time."

She gave a short nod, letting him go.

When he returned with tea, he slid a hand under her head and said, "Come on, drink up."

She frowned and whispered, "No."

That surprised him. He thought she had agreed to the tea earlier. "Now's not the time to be hard-headed, woman."

She turned her head away from him. Now he could easily just forced her head back but he was a gentleman thus he only said warningly, "Temari."

She made a soft, whining sound in her throat that strangely made her more endearing rather than annoying.

And he was just going to ignore what that did to him physically.

If stern was not going to cut it... then he decided to go with a different approach.

Taking her hand in his and leaning forward right at her ear, he whispered pleadingly, "Tem..."

In the next second, he was clutching onto his nose as Temari had swung her elbow into his face.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Tickles." She pouted then immediately covered her mouth as nausea hit her in waves.

He sighed audibly. "Just drink the darn thing. It's gonna get cold."

She allowed it this time. But just as the tea cup came close, her nose scrunched up and she smacked the cup away. The hot contents splashed onto his shirt.

"TEMARI!"

"Stinks."

"It's supposed to. It's medicinal tea."

In frustration, he just whipped his wet shirt off, not noticing Temari's sudden peak of interest.

Until she reached out and caressed him across that particular spot on his abdomen, which she knew would make him squirm, with the tips of her fingers.

He hissed and immediately snatched her fingers away from him. Through gritted teeth, he said, "Cut it out."

She crossed her arms, sulking.

He couldn't believe how childish she was acting. Was she always like this when she's sick?

"I'm making you another tea. You better take it this time." He walked away towards the kitchen.

"Rather take you," she muttered.

He blushed then sighed. Any other time, he would've let her jump him. After that sneak attack on him, he was definitely on the same page as she was. Although her page was pretty questionable considering her state.

After making tea, he came back to her. Not taking any chances this time, he used his shadow jutsu to restrain her. "Sorry, Tem."

He raised her head gently and put the teacup to her lips. As he slowly tipped the cup into her mouth, he could see her nostrils flaring in protest and her eyes glaring.

Then he saw the muscles move in her mouth and instinctively knew what she was about to do.

Without thinking about it, he pressed his mouth to hers and made her swallow with a surprised squeak. Then she felt the liquid down her throat and was surprised to discover it didn't taste as nasty as it smelled.

Still, she glared harder at him while her cheeks colored.

He put the tea cup to her lips again, raising his eyebrow, daring her to try and spit again.

After knowing its taste, she drank docilely.

He didn't let his jutsu go until she started to relax after a few minutes of drinking the tea.

The tea had clearly done its job as she closed her eyes peacefully. He let out a sigh of relief and made sure to place a blanket on her.

He sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the couch she was laying on. He closed his eyes too. And they both took a nap.

0000000000

He woke up to a sudden weight on his lap and something warm nuzzling against his neck. He saw blonde hair right in front of his eyes. And felt fingers tapping against his bare back.

He realized that he had forgotten to don a shirt on earlier. He tried to move to get one but she tightened her grip on him.

"I was going to get a shirt, Tem."

"Later."

"Why?"

She snorted. "Seriously, can't you tell when a girl just needs this kind of moment?"

"Um is that a rhetorical question?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "Just stay."

"Okay." Then he closed his arms around her waist.

"Thanks, lazy," she murmured into his ear as she pressed herself against him.

"For what?"

"The chocolates. The tea. And putting up with me."

He grasped her arms to move her away from him and looked her in the eyes with a dead serious expression. Which instantly tingled her feminine senses. "I never once _put up_ with you."

Add that extra low tone into the mix and it was almost senses overload.

Add what he just said and she might as well have imploded. In fact, she could feel the burn and fluttering in her lower abdomen.

She tried to recover by lightening up the mood. "Are you sure about that? I can be a handful as my brothers have told me countless times," she teased.

He gave her that half-lidded stare as she licked her lips unknowingly. The tone slipped to a lower husky note, he said, "I've never been more sure."

Seemed like the burn has reached her cheeks. It never ceased to amaze her that he could have this effect on her. Reducing her to a purely feminine, girly mush.

It really didn't help that he had taken her right hand, opened her palm and touched his lips to its center.

"Cat got your tongue, Tem?" Shikamaru asked knowingly as he smirked against her palm. He loved it when she got like this. This troublesome strong-willed woman becoming all putty in his hands. That's not to say she didn't affect him in the same way... but it was more fun to pretend he didn't. At least for a while.

"Keep smirking like that and I'll..."

"You'll jump me?" She could see his lips twitching in amusement.

She narrowed her eyes, not liking this turn of events. "You're so sure of yourself."

"Where you're concerned, I am." Then he suddenly leaned forward with a devilish glint in his eyes and goaded her, "Go on, you know you want to."

He was really enjoying this, wasn't he? Arrogant, conceited, pompous... and yet he was undoubtedly, infuriatingly right. After everything he had done for her today, she wanted to jump him terribly. But who said she was going to give in so easily?

Schooling her face into a nonchalant expression, she leaned backwards on his lap and made a show of bending her leg up so that her right foot was flat on the floor. This move resulted in a delicious slide of her yukata's skirt, causing it to pool between her legs and widening the slit.

The whole of her right leg was absolutely, gloriously exposed.

"Not at all," she said with a deceptively airy voice, her eyes trained on his.

He wanted to chuckle, he really did. But that wouldn't be in keeping with the current situation. And lord knows what she'll do if he displayed any more signs of amusement. Besides, another predictable emotion was creeping up on him as it always did when that particular limb of hers made a showing. He wasn't sure just how long he could pretend indifference.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he placed his fingers lightly on her lower shin and dragged them ever so slowly up over her knee up until her mid-thigh. She didn't move an inch, didn't dare to breath. Then he relaxed his hand as it cupped around that muscle, his palm wonderfully warm against her skin.

"No, I guess not," he responded with a deadpanned face. He couldn't help but smugly notice her last exhale was rather shallow.

She was almost at the end of her wits and was near to leaping on top of him. But her pride simply would not let it go.

Thus in a swift movement, she stretched out the same leg, raised it and laid it on top of his shoulder. Just as she placed it, her hand came up to her mouth to fake a yawn.

"Just needed a stretch to wake up. You know, since it's so dull around here."

While she stretched out her leg, his hand slid lower. At that last statement, his fingers dug into the juncture of her leg.

She winced, not out of pain but from sheer anticipation.

His demeanor made a subtle shift as his eyes darkened and muttered, "Dull, is it..."

She should have seen it coming.

He turned his head, placed his mouth on her inner thigh and began to suck the skin until it turned into a proper bruise.

She did not realize that she had closed her eyes and bitten her lip during the process.

Not until her leg dropped unceremoniously and she opened her eyes to see him disappearing off to the bedroom.

She let out a cuss but unsure what the verdict was exactly.

He reappeared at the doorway with a shirt on and drawled out, "I bought sweet chestnuts."

And even after suffering a food coma, her stomach seemed to recover at full speed. She perked up at the thought of her favorite food. She ran up to him, grabbed his shirt front and demanded where it was.

Unruffled, he indicated the kitchen table. Where she quickly hopped off to. By the time he reached the kitchen, she was already on her second one. When she noticed him, she gave him a breathtaking smile.

And there it was. Albeit with a chestnut bag on hand but that just made the picture all the more precious. He couldn't help but return that smile with a soft one of his own.

She paused. Not letting go of the chestnut bag, she walked up to him and swung her arms around his neck, the bag resting against his upper back.

"Hmm, I'll only say this once. But, I'll let you win this time." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Let me win? Troublesome woman, that was a clear victory for me."

"What?! ..."

They continued to squabble.

But in every barb, there was a grin and in every smack, there was a caress.

This was their way and this way it would always be.

FIN

 **Thanks for reading all the way! And I would like to say a huge thank you for those who constantly review my fics. You guys are the best! :)**


End file.
